Gifted Child
by moonrider
Summary: When a baby is found in the Gardens of Troy, the king takes her in and raises her as his own. However, when her power starts to develop, she is sent on a quest to find out about her parents and her true heritage.
1. Show of Power

Disclaimer: I own none of Troy or its characters although Coral is all mine. Enjoy.

**The Power Start**

Four year old Hector was walking through the gardens of Troy with his father, talking about his younger sister and her behaviour.

"Daddy, why is Coral always mean to me?" Hector asked his father, thinking of how his younger sister was often violent towards him.

"I have no idea my son, have you asked her that?"

"No", replied Hector "I can't get close enough to her without her tackling me or beating me up. You have seen her in action, you should know this well enough."

At this Priam laughed, remembering, how only a few days ago, he had caught (or tried to) three year old Coral chasing Hector through the palace.

"_HECTOR!" Coral shouted as she ran through the walls and along the corridors of the palace. Hector was with his father at that moment and when he heard that voice, he took off behind his father and behind the beautiful tapestry hanging on the wall. Just as he slid behind the tapestry, Coral burst into the room._

"_Where is he father? I know he is in here."_

_I don't know what you are talking about daughter" Priam replied._

_Coral's eyes went to the still flapping tapestry and a sly smile crept onto her face._

"_Oh no you don't missy! Cant you tell he doesn't like you chasing him constantly?" questioned her father._

"_No, how could I no that, I am only three years old" she replied as she raced off after Hector._

"_Oh well, she will learn one day" muttered Priam to himself as he walked off to find his wife._

"_I'm coming for you Hector" Coral yelled as she raced after her brother. Hector heard this and willed his legs to run faster but to no avail. She had caught up to him when she leapt for him. She caught his leg and took him down with her, much to Hectors disgust._

'_Not again' Hector thought to himself._

"_See I'm better than you Hector." Coral boasted. "I can catch up to you and take you down when you have two advantages."_

"_And what will those advantages be?"_

"_One, you're a boy and two, you're older than me" she stated, looking upon her brother with a satisfaction that was clearly not human._

"Hector, it's just that your sister is different, very different, to the rest of us."

"Different? How different? What do you mean?" asked Hector, looking at his father, trying to figure out what all the fuss was about with his sister.

"You will understand when you're older son. For now we must retire to our chambers for the evening. Night is almost upon us. Come along now." Priam said, guiding his son back towards the palace.

The pair returned to their own chambers and lay down, waiting for sleep to conquer them. Hector fell asleep easily enough but the slowly aging king had matters to discuss in his dreams.

So what do you think? Don't forget to review!


	2. The Prophecy

_A/N: Ok guys here is the next chappie. Hope you enjoy and remember to keep reviewing so I can keep updating ok._

_For: Zelinia and __AlibethBooks__, I think this should answer your questions about the speaking ability._

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

"You have done well with the child so far, my king."

Priam's eyes widened in astonishment at the immortal moving towards him, even though at that time he did not know it was an immortal.

"Well, bless my soul! May I ask who you are?"

"No, you may not. That is of little importance right now. The only thing I am concerned about right now is you raising Coral into a fine young lady."

"Do I know you my lady? How is it that you know of my daughter?" Priam asked, as only the people he knew personally knew of Coral.

The Goddess in front of him was extremely beautiful but grew very angry at this statement.

"Whose daughter KING Priam of Troy?" she roared. "Do you care for every member of your blood?"

"Y-Y-Yes" stammered Priam, slightly upset that he had caused a Goddess to become angry.

"Do you care for Coral as if she was your own blood?"

"With all do respect, she is my daughter"

"That may be what you think but is she your own blood?"

Finally, Priam had been stunned into silence. The cheek of her to ask such a daft question. Everyone thought that Coral was his own blood because she had lived in the palace since she was no more than a baby but he knew better.

"How did you know?"

"Look at me!" the goddess demanded. Priam obeyed. "Who do I remind you of?"

As Priam stared at her, the realisation hit him fast and hard.

"No. It can not be."

"Oh but it is dearest king" she replied, mocking him slightly.

"Now you know the truth about Coral's parents, what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know yet" Priam managed to choke out.

"Has Coral displayed any … how can I say it, supernatural abilities?"

"Yes, she can run faster then my oldest son and can take him down and now that you mention it, she has a good grasp of speaking and can speak well beyond her years using big words impossible for a three year old to even think about. Plus, she can get a bit vicious and is really competitive with my other children."

"Wow, I mean good" she replied, clearly amazed. "I have something to tell you but I don't know if you will find it useful or not."

"I'm listening" Priam replied, intrigued as to what she was about to say.

"It's a very ancient prophecy and it goes like this:"

"The child borne of Aphrodite and Ares, Will come to earth in the mid-year. Her fair locks shall darken slightly, When the time comes for her power to show.

Her two natures shall only her second family witness, With the public rarely seeing her at all. Her pale skin shall glow when the time comes, For the majestic city to be taken and fall.

This child shall come to earth, With beauty from her mother and strength and skill in war from her father. She will have the dedication and patience that is rare in her time, With these gifts she will take on the world.

She will strike love, hope and fear into the hearts of all that know her, And curiosity into the hearts of those unseen. She, in time, will be a tigress in war, But still faithful to the one that will come.

She will be blessed and loved by all the immortals, She will recieve the gift of foresight while learning the arts of hunting and music. She will be thrice loved by Zeus, Hera and Eris, For even the most innocent looking can destroy.

Many children shall she bear to the one, And many children will they bear. Beware of where she goes on her travels, For her downfall will be holding the love of the Prince.

The child borne of two immortals, Will find another immortal as a lover. The children borne of these two war lovers, Will live to see prosperity, love, hate and doom.

Beware of her because beauty is able to kill, She will thrive on taking down the strong as well as the weak. The walls to fall is up to her and her lover, Beware of the one future named Coral."


	3. Dungeon!

Disclaimer: I own none of Troy or the characters although I own Coral.

_7 years later_

**Priams POV**

That dream had continued to haunt me through out the years and I guess it always would. Wherever I went, there would be something to remind me of the dream. Even if it was just the smallest detail, it still reminded me. I didn't think that I could handle the shock anymore. My beloved daughter was not…mine? Every time I thought of the dream, terror gripped my heart. _'__The walls to fall is up to her and her lover…………'_ I couldn't believe it, however hard I tried. How could one little girl cause a city to fall? I guess I would have to watch her very closely as the years went on. '_Beware of the one future named Coral.' _If that was true, then the inhabitants of that city were in grave danger!

**Hectors POV**

I was playing with Coral while she was in a kind mood and then she scared the hell out of me. That thing was just so ………… unreal. I took off running as Coral yelled at me, bidding me to come back with her sugar-sweet voice – the same voice that promised destruction if you were not careful.

"Hector! Hector! Where are you going?"

I kept running, not daring to look back. As I was almost at father's quarters, the footsteps came, swift and light. This can't be happening, I'm not asleep. I even pinched myself to prove it. I knew it was her again. Her face haunted my dreams, I could even picture her sly smile in my minds eye. My body froze with fear and even though I tried hard, I could not will it to unfreeze.

"Why run Hector? What are you afraid of?" The voice resounded in my head.

'What was wrong with me? First I see things (even though I swear it was true) and now I hear voices in my head. The voice probably belonged to someone powerful. But how did they get into my head?' I could only think of one answer: a sorcerer! I could feel the presence leaving so I burst into my fathers rooms.

**Priams POV**

I had been daydreaming while standing on the balcony, gazing at my beautiful city and watching the inhabitants go about their daily tasks. I was thinking of all the great cities in the world, wondering which one Coral could possibly destroy. I had been in my own little world and did not hear the door open.

"Father!" I snapped out of my trance and turned to look at my son, giving him my undivided attention.

"Child! What is the matter with you? You look awfully pale." I questioned him. I was really worried; Hector truly didn't look too good.

"She…I…we…it…scared…" I listened patiently as my son stuttered out the words.

"Child! Try to make sense" I was quick to reprimand him.

Hectors eyes went wide with fear as he remembered what had scared him so badly.

"She…sh…sh…she…she did it" my son managed to get out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"Hector!" I was quick to jump to his side.

At that moment, Coral burst into the room. I took one look at her, hatred evident in my eyes, and shouted

"Guards!" They were quick to come in, with their swords unsheathed.

"You called milord?"

I pointed a shaky finger at my 'daughter' and in the harshest tone possible, commanded "Lock her up in the dungeon" as I helped my son to his chambers, calling for maids to assist me and to get cool rags and a lot of cold water to be put by his bedside pronto.

I looked behind me as the guards led Coral down towards the dungeon.

Please remember to review guys, I want to know what you think.


	4. Fire and Ice

A/N: here is chapter 4. hope you like it, and please don't forget to review.

**Fire and Ice**

The young girl was in the fields, riding her favourite horse Tabitha. The mare was a beautiful roan colour with white stockings and a black mane and tail. Tabitha was the girl's first horse and by the way they interacted, you could see they cared deeply for each other. It was as if they were meant for each other. They would give their lives in a flash to guarantee the safety of the other.

All around them, the long green grass blew gently in the wind. The girl turned her horse back towards the city, surely her father would be worried about her by now, she had been gone all morning and half of the afternoon.

As she rode back towards the royal stables, she heard her name being yelled but dismissed it immediately. It was probably one of her brothers wanting to annoy her again. She took her time getting to the stables and when she did, she refused to get off her horse. When her name was yelled again, she sighed then finally got off her horse and led Tabitha into the stables. Whoever was calling her name sounded louder now and then suddenly Aeneas whipped round the corner and almost slammed into her.

"Aeneas!" she said, frustrated. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"It's Hector!" he yelled back "You have to come quick"

At the mention of something being wrong with Hector, she thrust Tabitha's reins into the hands of the nearest stable lad and then took off towards the palace with Aeneas at her back. Her ice-blue dress whipped itself around her ankles as she ran, her long legs carrying her over the stones on the street quickly. Her long hair, the colour of fire, flew in the air due to the speed she was showing.

She suddenly stopped to catch her breath and Aeneas collided with her.

"What was that for?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

The young girl looked up at him from her position on the ground and cursed.

"Now, now, that is no language for a young princess such as yourself" Aeneas remarked.

"Get screwed" she retorted as Aeneas pulled her up to her feet and helped toe steady her.

"Now come on, we have to-"

She was cut off as Aeneas grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the palace once again.

"Slow down" she whined but Aeneas just kept dragging her along. As they neared the palace steps, she finally snatched her wrist back and ordered Aeneas to stop. Not wanting to argue with her (as he always lost) he stopped.

"What the hell is wrong with Hector?" she asked.

"Not here" he replied as he took a look around him.

He started for the girl's wrist but she fixed him with a glare that would make anyone re-think their actions.

"Fine" he said, giving into her silent plea. "It's Hector. He's in a coma!"

"H-H-He-Hector" she managed to stutter.

Aeneas just nodded in reply. She raced up the steps and burst into Hector's room. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw before her.

haha sorry for the short chapter and sorry I didnt tell who the girl was, you will have to figure it out for yourself lol and ideas for the next chapter are most welcome 


	5. Visions

Disclaimer: I own none of Troy or the normal characters that are normally in it.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Visions**

She didn't even need to turn around and see who was standing behind her. She was certain she knew who it was. The sudden golden light thrown on everything around her gave it away.

A much tanned hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to start. She was quickly but gently hauled to her feet and spun around to face him.

His golden hair was a sight but it was his blue eyes that captivated her. Like the ocean, they seemed to have no depth, but the images she saw as she looked into his eyes frightened her.

He slowly reached his hand toward her and placed it on the side of her head, gently but firmly. He saw her eyes flicker around, hoping no-one saw what he was doing. To be caught like this, with a man touching and no chaperone near to keep an eye on things, would be highly dangerous for her reputation. No-one would want to marry her. Everyone would think her a whore, going around and letting other men touch her, in Apollo's temple least of all.

Just watching her eyes flicker made him smile. To him, she was the most beautiful female to grace the earth, save the goddesses who lived above. Even watching her pray brought happiness to his life.

Yet his hand remained resting on her cheek, aware of her sudden discomfort. But he didn't remove it. She had to see something first. Her face twisted in agony and surprise as yet more images poured into her head. They were similar to what she had seen in her dreams……………

_People screaming, mainly women………men being killed, their blood together becoming red rivers, streaming through the doomed city………baby boys being thrown from the walls………male toddlers and boys alike killed where they stood, even after begging for their mama's and for mercy………women herded out to the waiting ships, to become slaves and concubines for the greedy and lust-filled soldiers………and that man, she somehow felt connected to him – even only distantly – but still connected somehow – she watched grimly as he was killed in the temple, praying to the gods that this bloodshed would stop, it was after all only one city, yet he still prayed for help, someone, anyone, even the gods themselves – " HELP! " his last word came out strangled as the sword was pushed into his chest……… the man that killed him pulled his sword free and turned slightly so she could see him – his evil smile dripping with malice and brutality just as his sword dripped with the dead king's blood……… the smell of death, pungent and evil, was everywhere, but particularly strong here._

"Well my dear, - " he finally spoke but was cut off quickly

"Well what? " she snapped, trying to sound brave but failing, as fear was clearly evident in her voice. She was still shaken up over what she had just seen.

"No need to get all angry at me! " he demanded of her

She just glared at him.

"The choice is yours, my offer still stands " he said as he disappered in a blinding flash of golden light interlaced with silver, yet the words he whispered before vanishing still resounded clearly in her head.

"Either way, you will be mine"

She just continued to stare at the spot previously vacated by him, her hand went to her cheek

"But it's not fair……you cant make me choose " she whispered

So guys what do you think? Please don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Escapee

Well guys, here's another chapter. Sorry bout the wait, i have been on holiday and still am. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Troy or any of its characters.

"Herald!"

"Yes Sire"

"Get me my sons Hector and Paris now. Tell them to meet me in the throne room now." Priam demanded as he left the kitchens. As he reached the door, he turned back into the room to see the herald still standing where Priam had left him.

"Hurry, man! Why have you not yet gone?"

The herald started to speak but Priam cut him off.

"Herald?"

"Yes Sire."

"Fetch my sons to the throne room and fetch them NOW!"

"Yes Sire. Right a-a-aw-away" the herald stuttered.

The herald decided that it was best the aged King did not know what he had been ready to tell his Kingship. It would only put him in an even greater bad mood then what he was currently in.

_PREVIOUSLY THAT DAY_

The girl zigzagged through the maze of streets that was Troy, her fair hair flying behind her. As she reached the docks, she pulled up her hood to hide her hair and bartered for passage on the next boat headed for Greece.

Once her passage was secured, she turned and made her way back home. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear footsteps behind her. Only when the footsteps' owner overtook her and blocked her way did she snap out of her trance-like mood.

She tried to run but it was no use, her 'cornerer' was quicker, seeming to sense what she was about to do, he blocked her way and sneered at her.

Up came his hand, quick as a angry snake, with a block of wood in it. Down it came, rushing towards its unaware victim and SMACK! It connected with her head hard enough to knock her out for a good couple of days. He dragged into his house where he bound and gagged her before stashing her in a secret passage in the cellar.

'Yes,' he thought, 'she will do just fine.'

Her attacker/captor left his house, taking great care to lock it after him. He didn't want anyone taking his valuable prize before he bound her to him.

So guys, what do you think? I am begging you to PLEASE R&R PLEASE

moonrider


End file.
